tokyoghoulfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Seija-tachi
I Santi (聖者たち, Seija-tachi) è la prima ending dell'anime Tokyo Ghoul (anime) ed è eseguita dalla Band People in the Box. Descrizione La canzone debutta per la prima volta nel secondo episodio. Nel terzo episodio vi sono immagini diverse nella ending. La singola traccia con altre canzoni addizionali sono state rilasciate il 6 Agosto 2014 da People in the Box. Tracce Singole #聖者たち ( I Santi) #あなたのなかの忘れた海 (Il mare dimenticato dentro te) #天国のアクシデント (Incidente del Paradiso) Testi Versione TV Rōmaji= machi wa nemu re do tatemono wa zutto kensetsu chū sa toshi-keikaku suikō chū ka mi a u hebi mōfingu shi ta kanjō-sen endorufin ao tte ike yo gōgōgō yoru no sora ni jōshō su ru tamashī kōshin to shinkō wa jōki o i-sshi ta kuizu no yō da kuizu no yō da ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a o wa ri tsu ge te hoshī no sa seija-tachi seija-tachi |-| Kanji= 街は眠れど　建物はずっと建設中さ 都市計画遂行中 噛み合う蛇　モーフィングした環状線 エンドルフィン煽って　いけよゴーゴーゴー 夜の空に上昇する魂 行進と信仰は常軌を逸したクイズのようだ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 終わり告げて欲しいのさ　聖者たち 聖者たち |-| Italiano= Anche se la città riposa, i suoi edifici sono sempre in costruzione Nel bel mezzo della città vanno avanti I serpenti si mordono l'un l'altro, in un ciclo continuo Le endorfine si consumano, e il gioco è fatto go, go, go Le anime ascendono al cielo notturno La loro processione e la loro fede si assomigliano ad un aberrante enigma. Un aberrante enigma Il domani è ancora incerto Più vicino al nero rispetto a quanto può esserlo al grigio incapace di divenire qualsiasi cosa Più vicino al nero rispetto a quanto può esserlo al grigio Ah, Stanotte loro ti vogliono, i Santi Ah, Vogliono annunciarti la fine, i Santi i Santi Versione Integrale Rōmaji= machi wa nemu re do tatemono wa zutto kensetsu chū sa toshi-keikaku suikō chū ka mi a u hebi mōfingu shi ta kanjō-sen endorufin ao tte ike yo gōgōgō yoru no sora ni jōshō su ru tamashī kōshin to shinkō wa jōki o i-sshi ta kuizu no yō da kuizu no yō da ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei chūtō de mo indo de mo afurika de mo hōsō su ru shōchō wa tōzen ni chō kōsō kyō to i u hi wa mi-chi yu ku sui-i kara ppo na ashita ni shi-ppo o ma i te yasa-shi sa o kiso-u kyodai na kūki-sei-jō-ki ko no te no gēmu ni wa oya no dōhan ga hitsuyō da shōsan mo na ku ka-ke ni de ta kuizu no yō da kuizu no yō da ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a o wa ri tsu ge te hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa kuizu no yōda ma da kara ppo na ashita wa kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei na ni ka ni mo na re zu ni kagi ri na ku kuro ni chika-i gurei a a kon-ya ki mi ga hoshī no sa seija-tachi a a o wa ri tsu ge te hoshī no sa seija-tachi seija-tachi |-| Kanji= 街は眠れど　建物はずっと建設中さ 都市計画遂行中 噛み合う蛇　モーフィングした環状線 エンドルフィン煽って　いけよゴーゴーゴー 夜の空に上昇する魂 行進と信仰は常軌を逸したクイズのようだ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ 中東でもインドでもアフリカでも 放送する象徴は当然に超高層 今日という日は満ちゆく水位 空っぽな明日に尻尾をまいて 優しさを競う巨大な空気清浄器 この手のゲームには親の同伴が必要だ 勝算もなく賭けに出たクイズのようだ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 終わり告げて欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ クイズのようだ まだ空っぽな明日は 限りなく黒に近いグレイ なにかにもなれずに 限りなく黒に近いグレイ ああ 今夜きみが欲しいのさ　聖者たち ああ 終わり告げて欲しいのさ　聖者たち 聖者たち |-| Italiano= Anche se la città riposa, i suoi edifici sono sempre in costruzione Nel bel mezzo della città vanno avanti I serpenti si mordono l'un l'altro, in un ciclo continuo Le endorfine si consumano, e il gioco è fatto go, go, go Le anime ascendono al cielo notturno La loro processione e la loro fede si assomigliano ad un aberrante enigma. Un aberrante enigma Il domani è ancora incerto Più vicino al nero rispetto a quanto può esserlo al grigio incapace di divenire qualsiasi cosa Più vicino al nero rispetto a quanto può esserlo al grigio Sia in Medio Oriente, Africa ed India Il vero simbolo dell'altezza è il grattacielo La pioggia oggi ha raggiunto il livello massimo Mentre il domani se ne va con la coda tra le gambe in simbolo di sconfitta Un gigantesco purificatore d'aria concorre con la gentilezza Hai bisogno del consenso dei genitori per prender parte a questo gioco È come un gioco senza probabilità di vincere, spera solo nella fortuna Come un aberrante enigma Il domani è ancora incerto Più vicino al nero rispetto a quanto può esserlo al grigio incapace di divenire qualsiasi cosa Più vicino al nero rispetto a quanto può esserlo al grigio Ah, Stanotte loro ti vogliono, i Santi Ah, Vogliono annunciarti la fine, i Santi i Santi Come un aberrante enigma Il domani è ancora incerto Più vicino al nero rispetto a quanto può esserlo al grigio incapace di divenire qualsiasi cosa Più vicino al nero rispetto a quanto può esserlo al grigio Ah, Stanotte loro ti vogliono, i Santi Ah, Vogliono annunciarti la fine, i Santi i Santi I Santi Categoria:Canzoni